


No Crumbs in Bed

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Brief smoking, Cake, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eating in bed, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Coital, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Lena and Amelie decide to do a little late-night baking.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	No Crumbs in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt [It's 2am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's bake a cake in our underwear AU](https://kenaiskoda.tumblr.com/post/119898437912/established-relationship-aus)
> 
> As soon as I saw this prompt, I thought of WidowTracer, don't ask me why lol. I don't speak French so I apologize if the French bits are awkward.

“You know what I reckon would make this night perfect?” Lena sits up in bed, the covers slipping down and exposing her bare breasts mottled with small pink hickies. Amelie has a habit of marking her territory with her teeth; much to her dismay, Lena has taken to referring to the bruises left behind as ‘spider bites’.

“Enlighten me, _cherie_ ,” Amelie drawls from the balcony with a cigarette held loosely between two fingers. She’s completely naked, blue skin bare for all of Paris to see, arms set on the railing. Usually tamed in a ponytail, her long hair flutters freely in the night air and comes to rest just above the curve of her ass. The dark ink of the spider tattoo on her back peeks through the rivulets of hair.

“Cake!”

Amelie slowly turns around, perfect eyebrows arched in disbelief.

“Oh c’mon love, cake makes everything better!” Lena grins widely. Her eyes shine with excitement the way a child’s would at the prospect of a sweet treat. Clasping her hands together, she gets up on her knees facing the open sliding door. “Pretty please with sugar on top?”

Amelie stares expressionlessly for a moment. As much as she’d prefer to finish her cigarette in peace and call it a night, she finds it difficult to resist that smile, bright as sunbeams across the room. She’s feeling a bit peckish anyway.

“You bought some yogurt, right?” Amelie keeps her tone even as she recalls the glass pot of plain yogurt Lena picked up at the store the day before, “then we can make this cake my _maman_ used to make for me as a child— _c'est facile à faire_.” She allows herself to recall few memories from her childhood, but the delicate flavor of her mother’s _gateau au yaourt_ is one she clings to.

“Oh, it’s easy and French, aye? That makes two of you then!”

Amelie immediately regrets having said anything at all. She narrows her eyes coldly at her girlfriend.

“My mistake, love, I meant cultured and French!” Lena couldn’t look less apologetic if she tried.

“ _Si le sexe n’était pas si bon, je te jure…_ ” Amelie mumbles under her breath as she stubs out her cigarette and heads inside.

…

The digital clock on the microwave reads a quarter past two in the morning by the time the two gather all the necessary ingredients and tools for baking. Lena gets to work measuring the wet components in a glass bowl as Amelie lines the loaf pan they found in the back of the cupboard with parchment paper. A hush falls over the kitchen, each focused on their task, until Lena lets out an obnoxious gasp.

“Bloody hell, this yogurt is sour!” Her face screws up in a grimace, lips pursed and eyes scrunched shut. She smacks her lips loudly in an attempt to help dissipate the pungent flavor, having thought the easiest way to clean a drop off the back of her hand was to lick it.

Amelie reaches for the jar of honey, her favorite multifloral variety, sitting on the counter for use as sweetener for their cake. Her finger delicately presses to Lena’s pillowy lips and Amelie grins as the younger agent instantly opens her mouth to take it in. The sweet, gentle flavor quickly drowns out the unpleasantness, leaving Lena to blissfully slide her tongue against it, even nipping playfully.

Despite having spent hours in bed, Amelie still tingles at the sight.

“Thanks, love,” Lena chirps when she is finished teasing, “not used to the unsweetened stuff.” She plants a slightly sticky kiss on Amelie’s cheek. Her girlfriend grimaces but makes no move to wipe the honey off, instead continuing to sift the dry ingredients together.

“Don’t even think about it,” she warns without looking up from her bowl. She can sense Lena behind her, no doubt ready to douse her in flour or something equally childish. Though she can’t see it, she knows Lena is petulantly pouting at being caught and that brings a small smile to Amelie’s face.

“Don’t be such a baby”, she teases, her tone full of affection, “now help me mix.”

She slowly adds the flour mixture while Lena stirs. Their bare shoulders brush together once and then twice, as Amelie dumps in the very last of the dry ingredients. She warns Lena not to overmix lest their early morning snack come out tough rather than delicate and fluffy. Rolling her eyes like a teenager, Lena pours the batter and pops everything into the oven.

“Well, we have half an hour,” Amelie states after setting their kitchen timer, “what do you propose we do?”

The salacious smirk on Lena’s face says it all and Amelie allows herself to be dragged by the arm onto the living room couch.

…

They both startle at the chime of the oven timer. Still straddling Amelie’s hips, Lena sits up and stretches her arms above her head. In spite of wanting to spend their waiting time in the most indecent of ways, they end up simply cuddling instead. Slim fingers trace the lines of her ribcage with utmost tenderness.

“Go and get the cake, _cherie_ ,” Amelie pats Lena’s thigh, “before it burns.”

Lena whines a little but complies, blinking her way to the kitchen. She takes the hot cake from the oven and places it on a cooling rack. Amelie pads in to find her making quick work turning a little basket of strawberries and honey into a simple sauce.

“Thought maybe a sauce might be nice,” Lena murmurs as she stirs, leaning back into her girlfriend’s arms wrapping around her. “Something my nan used to make, quite nice on ice cream too.” Amelie presses a gentle kiss at the back of Lena’s neck. As annoying as Lena can be, her consideration and knack for thinking of the little things is unmatched; Amelie will never admit it, but it’s terribly endearing.

The two of them return to the bedroom, Amelie with the plates in hand and Lena repositioning the covers snuggly over their laps. The cake is still warm, soaking up the sweet sauce and topped with dollops of _crème fraîche_ , surprisingly decadent for a very early morning snack. Lena nearly snatches her serving from Amelie, her excitement palpable as she digs her fork in.

“ _Bon appétit_ ,” Amelie smiles back. She chuckles to herself, taking her own delicate bite as she watches Lena devour half her slice in less than five seconds.

“You’d better hurry up or I reckon I might take a bit of yours too,” Lena grins, pointing at Amelie’s plate with her fork. Amelie exaggerates a pout and twists her body to keep her cake out of reach. She shrieks a little when Lena practically lunges towards her.

“No crumbs in the bed, Lena!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
